If Today Was Your Last Day
by Captain-Cheesecake
Summary: How would you spend your last day? The Doctor runs into someone he hasn't seen in a long time. Someone he thought he would never see again. Doctor/Donna, Friendship, Amy/Rory. Please review


**The Doctor gets one last day with the Earthgirl he loves.**

**Amy/Rory  
Doctor/Donna friendship only.  
Because they love each other. But they're not IN love. She is his sister.**

**Set somewhere after "Day Of The Moon".  
**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.  
**

* * *

The Doctor grabbed his green jacket, straightened his blue bow-tie, and emerged from the TARDIS into the streets of England, Amy and Rory right behind him.  
He pulled his scarf around his neck and turned to face his friends.

"Alright! Now Amy, Rory, we are only here for a short amount of time, so I suggest you two go...date or whatever you were planning on doing. I've got to repair the primary fuel convertor on this old girl," he stroked the blue box affectionately, "Should only take about an hour, So you two go on and do...whatever."

Amy smiled at Rory.  
"Alright, Doctor! C'mon Rory! We've got 'whatever' to get to!"

"But Amy, wha-"

The Doctor smiled as Amy pulled her husband by the hand across the street, Rory complaining the whole way.  
They were odd, those two. Odd. But perfect for each other.  
As he turned to enter the TARDIS, The Doctor's green eyes wandered to the left of the street, where he thought he saw the sun shining off of Amy's red hair. But that couldn't be right. Amy just went into a shop with Rory. She couldn't be half a block away on her own. The Doctor walked toward the end of the block, eyebrow raised. He knew he probably shouldn't do this. But curiosity had swept over him.  
Oh, that is always how it starts, isn't it?  
But what is Amy doing here? Is this Amy from a different time? If so, the future or the past?  
He crept closer and closer, being careful not to be seen for fear of interrupting Amy's or his own timeline.  
But as he got nearer, his stomach dropped.  
The woman with red hair wasn't Amy.  
It was Donna. His Donna Noble.  
He immediately backed away and hid, knowing what would happen if she ever saw him again, even with a new face; The Time Lord part of her brain would overwhelm her and her mind would burn.  
But he watched her from afar as she walked nearer and nearer to a coffee shop on the corner, bell ringing as she opened the doors.  
The Doctor sighed, relived she didn't see him, but upset that she couldn't.  
Why? Of all people in the universe...of six billion people on the planet Earth, why did he have to run into the one he could never see again, the one he missed with all his hearts? He sat down angrily on a nearby bench and began biting his nails in nervousness.  
He...he never bit his nails.  
It was an old habit from an old regeneration. The body before the one he had now. The one he had when he knew _her_. His Hearts quickened and he put his hands in his pockets to stop himself from chewing his cuticles, only to realize this too was a habit from his old body. He could never get away from it.  
He shook his head and picked up the nearest paper and began reading the first page, trying to distract himself. Which would be impossible. He couldn't just ignore the aching pit in his stomach, the one he got when he thought of her.  
But as he scanned the first page, it struck him.  
He had read this headline before:

* * *

**January 20, 2008  
ADIPOSE Industries gets approved for over the counter use, and is now being sold to over one million people in the London area.**

**Pharmacies and scientists across the nation are concerned about the sudden approval and effects of the new weight loss pill, ADIPOSE, and have sent experts in to examine and test this new drug for any unseen abnormalities.**  
**A local, Adam Rickman MD of Saint John hospital, writes:**  
**'We do not know the ingredients or the process it takes to make the drug and therefore are very worried with its safety for our people and the side effects it may cause. Further testing will be done with this pill before I recommend it to any of my patients.'**

**But ADIPOSE founder and front woman, Miss Foster, disagrees. She writes:**  
**'ADIPOSE is perfectly safe, perfectly harmless, and 100% effective. We have done all of our test with exquisite results. No problems, no worries. Just safe and easy weight loss. I think you will find our product most efficient and will definitely be in every house by the end of the year.'**

**But Press and people are torn on this subject; is ADIPOSE safe? Or has the new drug been approved prematurely?**

* * *

"Definitely the latter!" The Doctor exclaimed aloud as he finished the headline, causing humans to look at him in passing.  
That Foster woman was mad, He thought to himself. Illegally making children of the human race! But this is old news. Why did the TARDIS bring us back to 2008? Good luck finding that art exhibit, Amy and Rory.  
But why would she bring us back here? What is the problem? Was there something I missed? Donna and I take care of this in the future-well, the past-well, MY past, HER future. Unless...  
The problem was right in front of him. Staring him in the face. Sitting in a coffee shop, completely unaware of his presence.  
Donna.  
If there was one thing he knew about Donna, it's that she never read the paper. But how would she find ADIPOSE is she didn't read it?  
He picked it back up and walked to the coffee shop, only hoping he would have enough strength to do this.  
A paradox in the making, he thought to himself.  
If only I knew.

He entered the little coffee shop to see her sitting at a table in the far back corner with a laptop.  
She didn't even look up when the bell on the door rang.  
Oh, how her presence struck him like a slap to the face, a punch to the gut. It took the breath from his lungs. Made his hearts stop.  
He stood in the doorway for a moment, trying to find a place to sit. The shop was completely empty besides Donna, but to sit beside her as a stranger wouldn't seem right. He decided he would sit in the booth beside her table. That was normal, right? That's what humans did?  
He took a deep breath as he walked over to sit down.  
He couldn't stop himself from biting his nails now. She was right there. His Donna. Right beside him like she should be.  
He fought the urge to look at her, but eventually the feeling won. He glanced over at her and her laptop to find the best surprise of his life.  
She was looking for him. She was searching for him on the Internet.  
She found Clive's site. Poor Clive.  
Pictures of himself that she would not recognize. The body before he had met her. But she found the TARDIS.  
She found Ursula's site. Oh, Poor, poor Ursula.  
She pulled out her earphones and listened to the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing. Pictures of-–another slap in the face-–Rose. And the TARDIS. And one picture of his old body taken from behind.  
She had just found LINDA's website when the Internet connection cut off.  
Donna took out her earphones.

"Oi! Jerry! Did you block the internet again?" she shouted at the shop owner.

Ahh, it was music to his ears, her voice. Even, no, especially because she was shouting.  
He missed that.

The coffee shop owner pulled his head out from the back room.  
"Sorry, Donna. Been havin' trouble with the Internet all week. It's kickin' me off too. I called the company. No response."

Donna shook her head.  
"Sure!" she whispered under her breath, "Go ahead. Lie to me. I know I'm you least favorite costumer. Last week you spit in my coffee!"

But she was looking for him. She wouldn't be able to find him without the Internet. She told him that herself, he remembered, through very interesting means of communication;

* * *

_He looked in through the window at the reporter and Madame Foster, who was having the girl tied to a chair. His eyes wandered to the right where he saw Donna._  
_Wait, WHAT?_  
_She saw him too. Her mouth hung open and she pointed at him._

_'D-Donna?' he mouthed._

_'DOCTOR!'_

_He raised an eyebrow._  
_'But...what? Wha..what?'_

_'Oh. my. GOSH!'_

_Managing to shout without words. Yup. Definitely Donna._

_'But...HOW?' he mouthed back._

_She pointed to herself._  
_"IT'S ME!"_

_He nodded._  
_'Well, I can see THAT.'_

_She was almost jumping up and down with excitement._

_'Oh, THIS is BRILLIANT!'_

_He shook his head._  
_'But what the heck are you doing there?' he asked, gesturing towards her end of the building._

_Her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head._

_'I was looking for YOU!' she pointed at him._

_He raise his eyebrows._  
_'W-what for?'_

_She began motioning her words._

_'I. Came here. Trouble. Read about it. The Internet. I thought, trouble-YOU! And this place is WIERD! pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard them talking. Looked around-SAW YOU! Cos they...'_

_"Are we interrupting something?" the voice of miss Foster asked._

* * *

She had found him. After a year of searching. And for her, that year was almost over. But not without Internet access.  
He reached into his pocket and got his screwdriver, pointed it at her computer, and did his best to muffle the whirring sound that would be sure to catch her attention.  
It worked.  
Donna's face looked round, as if to see if anyone noticed her screen come back to life. But with no one there, she turned only to The Doctor.  
He immediately turned his face away an tried to look casual.  
Donna, mystified with her unlimited Internet access, shrugged.

"Well, whatever works." she mumbled under her breath.

The Doctor looked back over at her now that her attention had turned to...well, to him. Or rather his face on the website.  
He knew he had to do this. No matter how much it hurt to see her again. He knew it was up to him to help her find him.  
He cleared his throat.

"Um, d-do you have a quid I can borrow? I only have one and I haven't got any change on me at the moment, but my...car...is just outside and I will pay you back." he asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Oh! Ah...Yeah, sure. Um...give me a minute." she said as she pulled her purse out and began searching through it frantically.  
He noticed her bag was strangely empty. That's when he remembered-with a wave of guilt-that before she met him, she was entirely broke.

"Um...I'm sorry. I don't seem to have any change on me either. Just this five-" she held it up.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed, taking it from her hand.  
"Now I can buy us both a drink! Pay you back! I Promise!"

He added his lone quid to her five and walked to the counter.

"Ah, excuse me? Jerry, is it? I would like two coffees for me and my mate here. Thank you!"

The shop owner fixed and handed the mugs to the doctor with an eyebrow raised.

The Doctor put three large sugar cubes, a dollop of whipped cream, and some hazelnut creamer in both of the mugs, and practically skipped back over to the table.

"Can I...um...can I sit with you?" he asked timidly.

Donna raised an eyebrow.  
"Um, yeah. Why not?" she pulled out the chair beside her and lowered the screen of the laptop.

The Doctor shook his head.  
"Don't mind me. Do whatever you were doing. I'm just going to read the news!" he tucked his nose behind the paper and began acting as if he were reading.

Donna peeked at him but opened her laptop back up and continued to search for him and the TARDIS.  
She picked up her coffee and sipped it, looking at the mug as if it wasn't real.

"How did you know I like my coffee? My own grandad doesn't know I how like my coffee. Have..." She gulped, "Have you been stalking me?"

The Doctor smiled. He knew just how she liked her coffee. Yet another funny story, he remembered.

* * *

_'Oi! Spaceman! Where do you keep the sugar?' she called from the TARDIS kitchen._

_He raised an eyebrow and continued to read his book, sitting back into the control room sofa._

_'Um, it should be in there somewhere. Second cabinet to the left, I think? Or the right? Just keep looking!' he called back._

_There was a bunch of loud clanking noises from the kitchen cupboards and then a horrid shatter, followed by Donna's scream._

_'OW!'_

_The Doctor immediately threw his book down and ran through the halls of the TARDIS._

_'DONNA?'_

_He ran to the kitchen to find Donna on the floor, surrounded by shards of what had once been a large, heavy glass bowl, holding her head._

_'Well, I found the sugar...' she mumbled._

_He squatted down near her and put his arms around her._

_'C'mere...let me see...'_

_He carefully examined her head, growling at himself when he came to the big purple knot on her left temple._

_'Are you alright? Do you have double vision? Are your ears ringing?'_

_Donna pushed his hands away._  
_'What are you saying? Never mind, it doesnt matter. I'm fine. You can get your hands off me, Doctor. I'm alright.'_

_The Doctor raised an eyebrow._  
_'Why are you speaking German?' he asked._

_Donna pushed her red eyebrows together._  
_'I'm not speaking German. I don't even know German. You're insane.'_

_The Doctor shook his head._  
_'Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre mon discours maintenant ?'_

_Donna's eyes widened._  
_'What did you just call me?' she exclaimed._

_The Doctor sighed as he lifted her off the floor._  
_'That's what I thought. Sit here.'_  
_He leaned her against the counter and pulled out a small torch from his pocket._

_'What are you saying? Quit speaking nonsense! You're freaking me out!' she shouted._

_He rolled his eyes._  
_'Look right here.' he held up one finger for her to focus on and turned on the torch._  
_Her pupil dilated slightly._

_'Donna you have a concussion. I need to get you to the medical bay-'_

_'Oh please no, Doctor. I'm fine. Just let me clean this mess up and get my tea-'_

_'Donna, this is serious! You have a bruise on the left side of your brain, and if you don't let me help, you could have permanent brain damage. Now come on!' he half dragged her, half led her to the TARDIS medical ward, where he did more tests to confirm his diagnosis._

_ •*•*• •*•(•*•¥oOo¥•*•)•*• •*•*•_

_He looked closely at the scanner results._

_'Concussion. Right here on the left temple.' he confirmed,_  
_'And there seems to be something wrong with your speech. Why are you only speaking German?' he asked._

_Donna rolled her eyes as she adjusted the ice pack on her head._

_'Because I love lederhosen. I. Am. Not. Speaking. German!' she exclaimed._

_The Doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes._  
_She was definitely speaking German. The TARDIS told him so. She was worried about her too.  
The TARDIS was kindly translating for him of course. Not that he would need it._

_'Donna, you ARE speaking German. I think your concussion has affected the speech translator inside your head.' he tried to explained._

_Donna shook her head._  
_'I'm not speaking German. You're not either.' she said defiantly._

_How could she not see that he was genuinely worried for her? Yes, he cried wolf every once and awhile, but he has his reasons for being overprotective.  
He didn't want to lose her._

_He rolled his eyes._  
_'I AM speaking German. I have to! You have a bruise on your brain that is effecting your language. Your brain cannot even properly translate English!'_

_Donna, about to retaliate, shut her mouth._  
_'Oh. Well...um...That's not good, I presume.'_

_The Doctor nodded._  
_'You presume correctly! But not to worry, I keep you awake for 24 hours just to make sure there is no internal bleeding and you should be right as rain...well, Recht als Regen.' he smiled._

_Donna shook her head._  
_'Hold on, did you just say 'keep me up for 24 HOURS'? I don't think so!'_

_The Doctor sighed._  
_'I have to. Even doctors on earth would tell you—you need to stay awake because there could possibly be blood in your brain. I'm not going to take that chance and let you bleed to death!'_

_She rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands, causing his stomach churned in guilt. She was already so tired. She had already been up for nearly 24 hours. But to go 24 more..._  
_One this was for certain:_  
_This was going to be a very long night._

_ •*•*• •*•(•*•¥oOo¥•*•)•*• •*•*•_

_'Here you go.'_

_The Doctor handed her a blanket as he sat down beside her on the sofa, the small TARDIS screen turned towards them playing some sort of earth movie. Whatever it was had a lot of aliens in it. The Doctor had picked, so of course it was Scifi._  
_He unwrapped a chocolate bar, pulled the blanket over their legs and set his wristwatch to go off in 24 hours. This, however, was the easy part._  
_Only twenty minutes into the movie had Donna's eyelids began to droop._  
_He carefully shook her._

_'No, Donna. Y'need to stay awake.'_

_She yawned._  
_'Well, you couldn't at least HELP me stay awake! Instead you put on a boring movie-'_

_'HEY!'_

_'-and force me to stay and watch it!'_

_The Doctor stood to his feet._

_'Fine! Pick the movie YOU want to watch, I will be back in a few moments.'_

_He ran to the guest bathroom and opened the medical cabinet and pulled out the bottle of ibuprofen. He was deathly allergic to pain killers, so for him to get into this cabinet was a very rare act. The TARDIS never even let him open these cabinet doors for his own safety unless his intentions were for someone else._  
_Thanks old girl, he thought._  
_He went into the kitchen to find (much to his relief) that the TARDIS had cleaned the glass mess by herself. He looked and found the nearest coffee maker and set it up to brew. While he waited, he went to his own room and dressed in his night clothes and found another blanket, knowing from prior movie nights how Donna was what he dubbed a 'blanket-hog'._  
_He came back to the kitchen and poured the coffee into two mugs, and found his way back to the control room, where __Donna was still taking her slow sweet time picking a movie._

_'How do you like your coffee?' he asked._

_Donna turned and started to laugh, letting out a small snort._

_'What? what's funny?' he asked._

_Donna pointed at him._  
_'I thought the stupid suit was glued onto you! Or perhaps you would die if you took it off!' she bellowed._

_The Doctor shook his head._  
_'How do you like your coffee?' he repeated._

_Donna's giggling came to an end and she cleared her throat._  
_'Um, toffee with a bit of hazelnut, whipped cream, three sugars. Not the little ones. The BIG ones.'_

_The Doctor rolled his eyes._  
_'Alright...'_

_He went into the kitchen and fixed both coffees like she had asked and sat back down on the sofa._

_'Take this.' he said as he gave her the bottle of ibuprofen._  
_  
She sighed and did as he ordered, knowing he would nag if she didn't. They started the new movie and covered themselves in blankets._  
_As soon as The Doctor sipped his coffee he spewed it back out._

_'Augh–how do you drink this? Way too much sugar!'_

_Donna rolled her eyes._  
_'I don't see how you drink it like you do. One sugar, caramel, no whipped cream. Ugh.'_

_He shook his head and laughed. They sat back and finished their coffee, letting the movie wipe the worries from their minds._  
_Donna sighed and laid her head against his shoulder._

_'Thanks, spaceman.'_

___ •*•*• •*•(•*•¥oOo¥•*•)•*• •*•*•_

_After about 15 hours, she nodded off. He started panicking at first, but he calmed down._  
_She's alright, he told himself, She is going to be okay. Still breathing. Heart still beating. Brain still functioning._  
_He put his hand up to the right side of her forehead and looked into her mind, just to reassure himself. She was perfectly fine. Still thinking in German. But fine.  
Now fully assured she wouldn't die in her sleep, He stayed connected to her mind and watched her dreams._  
_He was surprised to find himself there. Talking. Joking. Laughing. Running. Smiling._  
_Her dreams were pure happiness. Filled with love and hope and joy and oh, so much humor._  
_Total contrast to his own dreams._  
_He broke the connection and opened his eyes.  
He reexamined the bruise on her head, it being a much easier job when she was asleep. The swelling had gone down. Slowly but surely._  
_He ran his fingers through her long red hair, trying to comfort her and calm himself. She sighed in her sleep and leaned closer to him, putting her arms around him._  
_He smiled and gently kissed the small bruise on her forehead._

_'Night Donna.'_

* * *

He has always fixed his coffee like that since. He liked it that way.

"I make my coffee this way all the time. I just made yours the same way. If it's not what you want, I would be happy to exchange it-"

"No, it's fine. Thanks. Um...so...do you have a name? I would at least like to know the name of the weirdo in a bow-tie who got me coffee."

The Doctor smiled.  
"Name's John. John..." he needed a different alias. She knew John Smith too well in the future.  
"John McCrimmon."

"Am I allowed to ask the name of the yelling red haired lady I bought coffee for?" he asked.

Donna shook her head.  
"Um...Holly. Holly James."

The Doctor held back his laughter.  
What kind of alias is Holly James?

"Well Holly, I can tell that you are rather busy at the moment, so I will leave you alone." he pulled the paper up to his nose again, making sure the headline was facing her direction.

The coffee shop owner, Jerry, peeked in from the other room.  
"Hey, Donna? How's Wilfred been, huh? Not seen him in a while."

Donna peeked over at The Doctor, who acted like he never heard a thing.

"Um, he's fine. Keeps going on about Christmas and the Titanic falling from the sky. Hoax, of course." she rolled her eyes.

The Doctor peeked at her laptop.  
She was looking at photos of the Titanic. Another slap in the face. So many lives lost. No way he could save any of them.

He clenched his hands into fist, causing the paper in their grip to crackle.  
And also causing Donna to turn to him.

"What is an 'ADIPOSE'?" she asked, pointing at the paper.  
"My mum keeps going on about it. Says her friend won't shut up about them. What are they for?"

The Doctor smiled. This was the moment he had been waiting for; Her discovery.

"Um, supposedly they are these weight loss pills. Really weird sounding, too. Just came out two weeks ago. Approved a few days later. Kinda risky if you ask me, selling them over the counter after under a month. Hardly enough time to do all the appropriate tests. But what REALLY gets me is that drugs like that are supposed to be expensive, right? Well then, Why are they giving these away like free candy?" he tried his best to intrigue her.

Donna raised an eyebrow.  
"You've got a point."

She made a tab and searched the words 'ADIPOSE industries conspiracy' in her toolbar.

The site popped up with the fake medical results, the phony approval seal, and a conspiracy site pointing out all of the following flaws. And bees. The disappearing bees. She was right about that. That was important.

"You were right! There is a LOT of conspiracy with this...Hmmmm..."

"Can I see?" The Doctor said excitedly. Yes, this is no longer my problem, he thought to himself, Yes, i fixed this.  
But if this is my last day with her...my last _HOUR_ with her...I will get what I can.

"This is just odd...what is this?" she asked.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.  
This wasn't the right site.

"Oh, geez. The bees can wait for later! Don't forget about them–-just wait. Now, THIS is what we are looking for!" He smiled. "Take a look at THAT. Now THAT is your problem. Don't those test results just blow you away?" he asked.

Donna shook her head.  
"So it conglomerates the fat and flushes the system. Why would that blow me away?"

The Doctor smiled.  
"That's it! It doesn't blow anyone away! You see, most companies will explain their product in a very science-y way, right? Big words you never heard of before, lots of complicated problems you don't understand. Stuff that even most scientist have difficulty deciphering. Then why is this so easy to understand?

Donna stated into space for a few minutes.  
The Doctor closed his eyes and looked into her mind.

She had done it. She had decided to visit the company. To investigate.  
An image of himself appeared. Running with Donna at his side.  
He opened his eyes.  
He couldn't handle that right now.

Donna Came back to life and smile at him.  
"Johnny ol' boy, you just made my day!"

The Doctor smiled sorrowfully.  
"That's what I'm here for Holly. Always."

Donna shook her head.  
"Yeah, about that...my name's not Holly."

The Doctor laughed.  
"Well the shop owner called you Donna twice, so I kinda figured that out."

She shrugged.  
"Sorry, it's just...a strange man walks up and buys a woman a drink...I don't have a good record with men...it just seemed like the beginning of a crime show, and I was the murder victim." she laughed.

"Oh, no!" The Doctor chuckled, reaching for his psychic paper, "I would be the investigator on that crime show. Not the murderer!" He showed it to her and put it away.

Donna raised her eyebrows.  
"Well, please do not arrest me for using an alias. Stranger danger applies to grown-ups too."

The Doctor chuckled.  
"No no, I applaud you for it. Most wouldn't be as wise. That's what I like about you."  
Oops. He didn't mean for that to slip out.  
But he couldn't help but hear their conversation as if she knew him. As it should have been.

"Well, we would be good partners, I think." Donna said.

**_'We make a pretty good team, don't we?'_**

"Yeah, I think you're right." he mumbled.

**_'Yes we do, Donna. Yes we do.'_**

"We could get some work done! Noble and McCrimmon! Crime Investigators!" she exclaimed.

**_'We need a name! Like 'Smith and Noble'. '_**

The Doctor chuckled.  
"Fighting crime in the small town of Chiswick!"

**_'Saving the universe, one planet at a time, every time!'_**

She laughed and ran her hands through her red bangs.

"I need to get going." she sighed.

The Doctors smile turned to a frown.  
"No, wait! Please stay. I haven't paid you for the drinks yet."

_**'This is just the beginning, Donna.' He smiled as she gazed into the stars, 'I have so much more to show you.'**_

She shrugged.  
"Five quid don't matter to me. Let's just say I bought _you_ the drink."

He swallowed. He knew she had to go. She had to go find him. He had done his job. He couldn't be selfish now.

"Well...Thank you for the coffee." he said, throat going thick.

**_'Thanks Donna. For everything. I wouldn't know what to do without you.'_**

"Happy to help." she smiled.

**_'You're welcome, Spaceman. Anytime.'_**

"It was a pleasure to meet you Donna noble." he shook her hand.

**_'I love you, Donna.' he held her tight._**

"Nice to meet you too, inspector McCrimmon."

**_'I love you too, spaceman. Always and forever.' she hugged him back._**

"So I guess I'll see you around." he sighed.

**_'I miss you more than ever.'_**

"See you around, mister." she waved.

**_'I miss you too, spaceman.'_**

He waved as she turned her back and walked away.

"Goodbye, Donna. See you later."

.

.

.

.

.

He slowly walked back to the TARDIS with his hands in his pockets. Old habits die hard, he thought. But maybe no matter how much things change, some things stayed the same. He could live with that.  
He went back on words of an old friend.

'One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?'

He didn't know how to answer then. But he knew now.  
And he wouldn't have spent it any other way.  
And his job was done.  
She would find him. She would travel with him to the end of the universe. Grow to hate him. Learn to love him. Become his best friend. His human sister.  
Yes, eventually she would leave. But he knew she wouldn't have missed it for the universe.

Amy and Rory came ten minutes later, looks of confusion on their faces.

"Hey, Doctor? We're not in 2011. We're in-"

"2008, yes I know. Sorry. TARDIS has been acting up lately. Don't kill me. I will fix it. Sorry about the date."

Amy raised an eyebrow at his sudden ridgedy-ness.  
"What's wrong with you, eh?"

The Doctor couldn't even look at her. All he saw was Donna.

"I...I ran into an old friend."

Rory raised an eyebrow this time.  
"Is everything alright?"

The Doctor nodded.  
"She's perfectly fine," Still breathing. Heart still beating. Most of her brain still functioning.  
"She...she found what she was looking for. She has a happy life."

Amy and Rory shared one of their looks. The kind that means they are having a 'married-couple telepathic conversation'.  
They nodded at each other as if it was some sort of signal.

Amy was the first to break the 'mental connection'.

"Well Doctor, I think you owe us a date! So why don't we go in here," she opened the TARDIS door and took Rory's hand, "And sit down and relax a while, huh? All three if us! Get comfortable, Find some popcorn, watch a movie. What do you think?"

The Doctor forced himself to look over at her.  
Her long red hair was blowing in the cold wind, her smile soft and reassuring.  
His Amy.  
His ginger headed, hot tempered, human sister.

He took the hand Rory wasn't holding.

"I'd like that." he admitted. "Come along, Ponds."

Amy dragged Rory into the TARDIS, but the Doctor stayed behind.  
He looked down the street a few blocks away at the materializing police box and the man in a blue suit who walked out, the ADIPOSE newspaper already in his hands.

The Doctor smiled.  
"She found who she was looking for" he whispered as he closed the doors behind him.  
"She has a happy life."


End file.
